Ma toute petite soeur
by Eyt
Summary: Pétunia savait, Pétunia l'avait toujours dit, sa sœur était extraordinaire. Mais Lily avait beau aimer la magie, elle savait que ça finirait par la tuer. Parce que les gens comme Lily n'ont jamais des fins heureuses.


**Bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, toujours basé sur Lily Evans.**  
**Je viens tout juste de le terminer, et j'espère donc qu'il sera de bonne qualité, niveau orthographe et tout le reste. J'accueille vos avis avec plaisir, et si vous voyez des fautes, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me le signaliez gentiment ^^**  
**Je crois que tout est dit, donc je vous laisse lire à votre aise ;)**

* * *

Evidement, tout appartient à JKR

* * *

Dans un hôpital de Cokeworth, une femme venait d'accoucher. Le bébé, une petite fille, était calé dans ses bras et la jeune maman souriait tendrement au nourrisson. Un homme passa la tête par la porte. Il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille âgée de deux ans tout au plus. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour montrer à sa fille de ne pas faire trop de bruit. La fillette était blonde, et avait de grands yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas très mignonne, et tout le monde disait qu'elle avait un long cou. Pétunia, parce que c'était son prénom, fit signe à son père qu'elle voulait être posée à terre, et s'avança avec curiosité. Sa mère lui fit une place à côté d'elle, et son père l'y assit.  
" Je te présente Lily, c'est ta petite sœur. Elle est jolie, hein ma Tunie? "  
L'enfant acquiesça sérieusement, et approcha sa tête jusqu'à ce que son petit nez touche presque celui du bébé. Alors elle aussi ressemblait à ça quand elle est sortie du ventre de sa maman? Sa petite sœur paraissait si petite et si fragile!  
" Est-ce qu'on peut la casser si on fait pas attention? Comme le vase que papa a bousculé et qui est tombé ? demanda-t-elle  
- On ne peut pas la casser, lui répondit son père en souriant devant la métaphore, mais on peut lui faire très mal, alors on doit faire très attention.  
-Moi, je ferais tout le temps très très attention, et je serais une bonne grande sœur, répondit fièrement l'enfant.  
- Je n'en doute pas Tunie, sourit son père. Je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure des grandes sœurs."  
La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents, et du haut de ses deux ans, se jura de toujours, toujours protéger sa sœur, parce que, Pétunia le savait déjà, Lily serait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

**OoO**

Dans une chambre entièrement décorée dans les tons roses, deux petites filles jouaient ensemble. La première, Pétunia Evans, venait d'avoir quatre ans, et adorait la deuxième petite fille. Celle-ci avait une chevelure d'un roux éclatant, et les yeux vert émeraude de leur mère. Lily avait deux ans, et Pétunia était vraiment contente d'avoir une aussi gentille et jolie petite sœur. Quand elle se baladait dans la rue avec sa maman et son papa, elle était fière d'entendre les gens dire que Lily était vraiment une petite fille adorable. Sa toute petite sœur était son trésor à elle, et elle jouait avec dès qu'elle le pouvait. D'ailleurs, le premier mot que Lily avait dit, c'était pas " Papa " ou " Maman", mais " Tunie", et la petite fille espérait que c'était parce que sa sœur l'aimait autant qu'elle.

**OoO**

Lily Evans venait d'avoir quatre ans, et elle et sa sœur, Pétunia, jouaient dans le parc près de chez elle sous la surveillance de leur mère. Pétunia était dans le bac à sable, surveillant sa petite sœur qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, sur la vieille balançoire. Elle allait de plus en plus haut, et l'aînée des deux sœurs hésitait à demander à la plus jeune de se balancer moins haut. Soudain, la plus jeune se jeta en avant, et le cri que Pétunia allait pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge. Sa sœur, sa toute petite sœur qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger contre tous les maux, flottait. Lily avait un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait la figure quand elle atterrit tout en douceur sur le sol.  
" Tunie! Tunie! Tu as vu? Je volais! C'était trop génial! Faut que je recommence!"  
Avant que la blonde ait pu dire quoique se soit, la rousse était déjà sur la balançoire. Malgré les conseils de sa grande sœur, la plus jeune des Evans recommença son saut. Malheureusement, et sous les yeux horrifiés de Pétunia, le miracle ne se reproduit pas une deuxième fois, et elle s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Elle s'assit difficilement, malgré l'aide de sa sœur, et se mit à pleurer de douleur et de déception. Lorsque sa mère arriva, et la prit dans ses bras pour rentrer, elle lui raconta tout. La mère fut étonnée de l'imagination de ses filles, et leurs assura que la petite ne devait pas se balancer si fort que ça. Lily bouda, et ne dit plus un mot du trajet. Pétunia, quant à elle, cela faisait déjà un petit temps qu'elle se taisait. La fillette réfléchissait. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu: Lily avait volé, même si sa maman disait le contraire. Après tout, Lily était extraordinaire, elle l'avait toujours dit. C'était donc logique qu'elle fasse des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas fait la même chose la deuxième fois? Ce n'était pas bien! Ca avait blessé Lily, c'était donc dangereux, et Pétunia détestait ce qui était dangereux pour sa toute petite sœur.

**OoO**

La magie. Voilà ce qui avait blessé Lily ce jour là, au parc. C'était à cause de ça que Lily pouvait faire toutes ses choses bizarres, et que ses parents ne les croyaient pas quand elles leurs disaient ce que la rousse venait de faire. Pétunia écoutait le petit garçon mal habillé et aux cheveux longs et sales qui expliquait tout à sa sœur. Lily était une sorcière, quand elle aurait onze ans, elle irait dans un pensionnat, loin d'elle, pour apprendre à lancer des sorts et à faire des potions magiques, comme dans les livres et les films. Pétunia était inquiète. Comment sa toute petite sœur ferait pour se débrouiller sans elle? Visiblement, cela ne préoccupait pas Lily. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient en écoutant le jeune Severus Rogue dire tout ce qu'il savait. Lui non plus, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait l'air malade avec son teint presque jaune, et quand il la regardait, malgré le fait qu'elle ait neuf ans et lui sept, il avait l'air de la considérer comme inférieure, alors qu'elle était beaucoup mieux que lui. Lui, il n'avait pas Lily comme petite sœur, et Lily était extraordinaire, et puis les gens comme Lily, ils ne sont entourés que de gens biens. Quand Mrs Evans appela ses filles, la benjamine conclut la discussion en disant qu'elle avait déjà hâte d'avoir onze ans. Pétunia, elle, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en était sûre, toute cette histoire de magie finira mal.

**OoO**

" Tunie! Tunie ! Regarde! T'as vu? Je l'ai ! Sev avait raison, il ne mentait pas! J'ai reçu ma lettre!"  
La furie rousse, maintenant âgée de onze ans, sauta pratiquement sur sa sœur. Dans sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas le visage fermé de sa sœur, et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, pour dévaler les escaliers, et se jeter sur ses parents, ahuris devant la scène que leurs offrait leur fille. Quand il comprirent la raison de la bonne humeur de Lily, ils rirent avec elle, bien que plus modérément. Pétunia se pinça, ce n'était pas possible! Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils se réjouir ainsi de la nouvelle? Ce n'était pas bien! C'était dangereux ! Sa toute petite sœur allait aller dans un pensionnat, toute seule, sans grande sœur pour la protéger! Elle allait y apprendre à faire de la magie, et même si cela semblait vraiment bien, ça ne l'était pas, Pétunia le savait! Il suffisait de voir Rogue, il habitait dans une maison dans la partie mal-famée de la ville, il n'avait jamais de beaux vêtements, et il avait toujours l'air sale! Lily ne pouvait pas être comme lui! Lily était belle et gentille, Lily était toujours bien habillée et propre, Lily était extraordinaire là ou Rogue était un monstre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire partie du même monde, magie ou non!  
Beaucoup plus tard, ce soir là, Pétunia rageait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre ses parents que sa sœur serait en danger s'ils la laissaient aller là-bas. Ils avaient rejeté tous ses arguments, et lui avaient dit d'arrêter de couver Lily comme elle le faisait, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours être derrière sa sœur, et qu'elle avait le droit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait par elle-même. Ils ne voyaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas l'urgence de la situation, mais foi de Pétunia Evans, elle n'arrêterait pas de se battre pour sauver sa sœur des monstres. Elle se le jura, jamais elle ne baisserait les bras.

**OoO**

Pétunia pleurait silencieusement dans sa chambre. Ce matin-là, elle s'était encore disputée avec sa sœur. Elle aussi était aveugle, elle ne voulait pas voir l'évidence: la magie était dangereuse. Mais si elle pleurait ce jour-là, c'est parce qu'on était le premier septembre, et Lily, sa toute petite sœur, avait pris le train pour se rendre dans son école de magie. Depuis le jour maudit où la Lettre était arrivée, Pétunia était devenue exécrable avec la rouquine. Elle espérait qu'elle renonce à la magie pour préserver le lien qu'elles entretenaient. Ce matin-là, Pétunia était à bout, et paniquait complètement? Ce matin-là, et elle le regretta, elle traita sa sœur de monstre pour la première fois. La blonde savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et elle était la première à dire que Lily était extraordinaire, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour la garder près d'elle. Ses parents l'avaient grondée comme jamais auparavant, mais elle ne s'était pas excusée. Si elle voulait que sa toute petite sœur entende raison, elle devait être forte, et personne, même pas ses parents, ne devaient savoir qu'elle pleurait.

**OoO**

Lily entamait sa troisième année, et ses relations avec sa sœur ne s'étaient pas arrangées. En réalité, elles s'étaient même dégradées, au point que Pétunia avait ordonné à sa sœur de ne plus lui envoyer de lettre. Elle le regrettait déjà, Lily lui manquait, et même si les rares fois où elle répondait, elle ne faisait que l'insulter, elle aimait avoir des nouvelles. Pétunia soupira, elle détestait la magie. Sans elle, sa sœur serait encore près d'elle, et elle aurait une vie normale. Un second soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et elle tendit l'oreille. Il était tard, et ses parents dormaient depuis déjà une bonne heure. Se décidant, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine, la moquette étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Une fois la lumière allumée, elle ouvrit le second tiroir de l'armoire, celui où sa mère rangeait les lettres de Lily. Elle les prit toutes pour les lire. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, et elle l'essuya rapidement. Lily finissait toujours ses lettres de la même façon, en demandant des nouvelles de sa grande sœur. Pétunia resta immobile plusieurs minutes, fixant les lettres sans vraiment les voir, avant de les remettre en place rapidement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

**OoO**

La jeune femme blonde soupira d'ennui. L'homme en face d'elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, plonger comme il l'était dans son discours parlant de lui. Il parlait toujours de lui, et elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Pétunia ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait encore accepté de sortir avec lui. Vernon n'était pas beau, et il n'était pas non plus très intelligent. En fait, le mot qu'elle aurait utilisé pour le décrire était " normal ". Et en ce troisième rendez-vous, Pétunia trouva enfin ce qui l'attirait chez l'homme. Il était tout le contraire de sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait essayer de protéger jusqu'au mois dernier, lorsque Lily était partie dans cette antiquité qu'elle appelait " train " pour sa septième et dernière année. Pour cette ultime tentative, elle lui avait dit que la magie finirait par la tuer. Elle lui avait dit que si elle renonçait à Poudlard, tout redeviendrait comme avant entre elles, mais rien n'y avait fait.  
Elle avait cru avoir réussi à convaincre sa sœur, deux années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était rentrée en pleurs à cause de cet abruti de Rogue. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, celui qu'elle surnommait le Roi des Monstres, avait traiter sa toute petite sœur de " Sang-de-Boue ", ou quelque chose dans le genre, et c'était une insulte qui équivalait le " Fils de Pute " que les gens normaux utilisait. Dans le dos de sa sœur, elle s'était rendue chez Rogue, et quand il était sorti, l'avait insulté pendant de longues minutes, avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Pas assez, cependant, pour ne pas entendre sa réponse. Elle s'était figée. Comment osait-il dire que le monstre, des deux, c'était elle?

**OoO**

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était assise à table. Cinq minutes en trop, selon elle. L'idée de ses parents était définitivement mauvaise. Réunir Vernon et sa sœur autour d'un repas n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose. Même si c'était pour qu'ils rencontrent le petit-ami de Lily. D'ailleurs, si on demandait son avis, ce qu'on ne ferait évidemment pas, James Potter ne méritait pas sa sœur: c'était un monstre. Un vrai, un de ceux dont les parents l'étaient déjà avant lui. Même si il était marrant, et, il fallait l'avouer, beau. Depuis les maintenant six minutes qu'elle était là, elle s'appliquait à fusiller l'homme du regard. Cet abruti n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de sa sœur! Lily valait beaucoup mieux que cela! Lily était extraordinaire, elle était destinée à de grandes choses, avant que toute cette histoire de sorcellerie de lui tombe dessus, mais elle aurait encore pu s'en sortir, si cet imbécile ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus. La blonde se rendait bien compte que la rousse était mal-à-l'aise, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se retirer sous un prétexte quelconque pour libérer ses larmes, mais Pétunia en était sûre: James Potter causerait la perte de Lily Evans, parce qu'il serait incapable de la protéger.

**OoO**

Elle chiffonna la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, avant de la déposer sur sa table. Elle jeta un regard haineux au couffin posé devant elle, et reprit la lettre pour la défroisser. Cela faisait au moins six fois qu'elle faisait le même manège, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait aussi du regard ahuri que Vernon lui adressait. Pour lui, elle avait toujours détesté Lily Potter. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le détromper. A quoi bon? Il était déjà trop tard quand il était rentré dans sa vie. Sa toute petite sœur était déjà perdue, et elle pensait avoir déjà fait son deuil. Pétunia pensait, parce que ce matin-là, quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour aller acheter son pain, elle avait trouver un bébé. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu ses cheveux noirs, identiques à ceux de James Potter. Elle avait blanchi. Lily n'aurait jamais laisser son fils sur le pas d'une porte, fut-elle la sienne, par une nuit d'automne. Quand Vernon était descendu, il l'avait trouvé avachie sur une chaise, la lettre toujours dans les mains, et le couffin devant elle. Pour une fois, il avait fait preuve de délicatesse pour lui prendre la lettre des mains. Quand il avait ouvert la bouche, Pétunia l'avait coupé en lui disant de ne même pas penser à faire adopter le bébé. Lily ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'abandonner son enfant. Peu habitué à voir sa femme s'imposer ainsi, il avait capitulé sans rien dire. En ce premier novembre, rien ne tournait rond chez les Dursley. Le petit, et déjà gros, Duddley dormait toujours, Vernon n'avait pas déjeuner, et Pétunia n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à épier ses voisins. En ce premier novembre, Pétunia venait d'apprendre la mort, ou plutôt le sacrifice de Lily. Sa sœur, sa toute petite sœur, était morte pour protéger son fils, parce que son incapable de mari n'avait pas su le faire. Elle avait envie d'hurler, d'enfermer le bébé, qu'elle détestait déjà, dans un placard pour l'oublier, pour oublier qu'elle aussi avait échouer à la protéger.  
Lasse de recommencer le même scénario, elle déposa la lettre, se leva, et monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit à même le sol devant sa table de nuit, et en ouvrit le second tiroir. Celui-ci était vide, à l'exception d'une photo. Une photo de Lily. Elle devait avoir seize ans dessus, et en la voyant, la jeune femme autorisa enfin les larmes à couler. Pétunia savait, Pétunia l'avait toujours dit, sa sœur était extraordinaire. Mais Lily avait beau aimer la magie, elle savait que ça finirait par la tuer. Parce que les gens comme Lily n'ont jamais des fins heureuses.

* * *

**EDIT: merci à Cissaspae pour ses remarques qui m'ont aidé à me corriger :)**


End file.
